team_friendships_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Cubbi Gummi
Cubbi Gummi is one of the main characters of Adventures of the Gummi Bears. Background Cubbi is part of a small caretaker colony of Gummi Bears who were left to guard Gummi Glen. He is incredibly curious and has a tendency to get distracted by the mysterious or the exciting. Of all the bears, he is the youngest and the smallest. Because of his age, his opinion is sometimes overlooked during discussions. Cubbi dreams of becoming a great Gummi Knight. He later becomes best friends with the human, Cavin, who shares the dream of becoming a knight. Role in the series In the series pilot, Cubbi is the first Gummi encountered by Cavin, as he was seen peeking behind a bush. Alongside the other Gummi Bears, he would come to secretly assist in the protection of the nearby kingdom of Dunwyn from the villainous Duke Igthorn. In the episode "Up, Up, and Away", Cubbi is offered the opportunity to travel in a flying ship with a Gummi Bear named Chummi, who offers to take the bears with him. However, when the bears realize they cannot abandon their responsibilities in Gummi Glen, they decline. This angers Cubbi, who wanted to go as the Great Gummies are the only known authority who can commission him as a Gummi knight. Gruffi refuses to grant permission until Chummi argues that he himself was in Cubbi's shoes; the youngest and last of his warren, and that he will look after Cubbi. However, when Chummi leaves with Cubbi, Duke Igthorn and a couple of ogres hijack the airship and steer it to Dunwyn, kidnapping Princess Calla in the process. Cavin, Cubbi and Chummi recapture the vessel and save Calla. Cubbi is insistent he must go with Chummi, but later has a change of heart when he sees a plaque of himself titled Sir Cubbi, reflecting the plaque of famous Gummi Knights in Cubbi's bedroom. Cubbi wishes Chummi a safe journey, but Chummi shouts Cubbi forgot his plaque. Cubbi says to keep it and show it to the Great Gummies and tell them about Gummi Glen. Chummi promises he will do so when he gets to New Gumbrea. Princess Calla later holds a knighting ceremony for saving her. She dubs him the "Unseen Defender of Dunwyn" and says "Rise, Sir Cubbi". In a later episode, "The Crimson Avenger", Cubbi is tilting at windmills. When Sunni says to stop playing around, Cubbi says he is not playing; Calla made him the "Unseen Defender of Dunwyn", causing Sunni to sarcastically retort, "then go defend Dunwyn", causing Cubbi to take that seriously. Cubbi vigilantly watches the forest, until he later complains that soldiering can also have huge moments of boredom as nothing happens. Soon Cubbi hears clanking and thinks a black knight is threatening Dunwyn, only for it to be revealed as an elderly tinker. Just then a highwayman named Erwillian appears and robs the tinker. Cubbi drinks some Gummiberry juice and bounces through the air, bopping Erwillian on the head. The tinker then makes it to Castle Dunwyn and spreads news about a "crimson dressed avenger" (red being the color of Cubbi's pajamas). When Cavin tells the Gummi Glen Gummies of the excitement, Cubbi says to himself "the Crimson Avenger", and fashions a hat and outfit akin to the Scarlet Pimpernel. Trivia * Cubbi is also a good friend of Pinkie Pie. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes